Three couples
by Fluffwannabe
Summary: NEED MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! As Sesshoumaru gets his tenseiga upgraded he changes. Now not seeming to be as cold as before he saves Inuyasha?And he didn´t steal tetsusaiga!Inuyasha too changes, or well, his and Kagomes relationship anyway.
1. Chapter 1

This is happening after Kaguras death and after Sesshoumaru´s sword broke.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on a stone alone, in the dark and cold woods. It was night, a dark and cold night, each time someone exhaled a cloud of warm air would appear before their face. Rin and Jaken was sleeping by a fire, Sesshoumaru had left because he wanted to be alone then he thought. He was looking at the ground with his unemotional face, deep in thought.  
´Why can´t I stop think about her? She is dead, she got her heart back before she did and she died in peace. So WHY can´t I stop think about her?´ he said to himself in his mind, he did not know how many times he had asked himself that question since her death.  
´Why cant I stop think about her?´

Suddenly he picked up a sent he knew, and without turning his head, or even moving his eyes, he said:  
"What do you want, Toutousai?" His voice had a hint of annoyance in it.  
"Tenseiga has told me it is time for me to upgrade it." Now Sesshoumaru turned his head to face the man, but it was still unemotional.  
"Hn?" Sesshoumaru asked, even though his voice did not hold even a hint of wondering.  
"Give it to me and I´ll be finished in three days"  
Sesshoumaru gave him the sword, mostly so the man would leave him alone to his thoughts.  
After taking the sword Toutousai rode away on his oxe.

Three days went fast as Sesshoumaru once again found his thoughts interrupted by the old man.  
"You better not have done a bad job." Sesshoumaru said, more because he´s used with it than he meant it.  
He recived tenseiga and pulled it out from it´s shelf. He could feel a slight difference, and threw a test-swing trough the air. Tenseiga´s blade created a black path to the realm of the dead with the shape of a cresent moon.  
"Then you get better it will become bigger and the shape of a full circle. AND it have the potential to bring someone back to this world as well, that is... if you want that." He looked at Sesshoumaru meaningly.  
"Hn." was all Toutousai heard from the dog-demon, as he started to walk away.  
Sesshoumary didn´t know why, but suddenly all he wanted to do was to go slay alot of demons.

Rin and Jaken had discovered a big differens in Sesshoumaru. Normaly they would just travel around and Sesshoumaru would kill the demons that were in their way, but now he hunted down every demon he could and killed them with tenseiga. Rin had asked once what had happened with tenseiga, and Sesshoumaru had told them about Toutousai, but neither Rin or Jaken dared to ask anything else, even though Sesshoumaru seemed to be nicer to them since Toutousai had upgraded it.

Right now Sesshoumaru sniffed after the smell of a demon to slay. He picked up a sent and looked to his right at the horizon.  
"This smell... so he has lost to his blood again." he thought. "Talking about blood, I can smell it to. I can smell it to clear, how much is he bleeding"  
Sesshoumaru started to run to there he felt the smell.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled after his master.  
"Stay here." Sesshoumaru anwsered.  
Rin and Jaken did not know why, but they thought they could see a small hint of concern on his face.

A mile away, slightly before Seshoumaru picked up the sent:  
Inuyasha had encountered a demon to strong for him, so his demonblood had taken over. After giving the demon a cruel death he started to walk to his group of friends, still bloodlust in his eyes.  
"Inuyasha, wake up!" Miroku said trying to stop Inuyasha. But Inuyasha continued.  
The rest of the group tried as well, but it did not work.  
"SIT!" Kagome said, hoping it would wake him up, but instead the necklace broke, and Inuyasha aimed for Kagome. Inuyasha had captured Kagome between himself and a mountain wall, she closed her eyes as he was going to kill her. But it never happened, instead Inuyashe started to scream and held his head. He went to where tetsusaiga lay on the ground, picked it up and pierced his own chest.  
"INUYASHA!" everyone screamed.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed with tears in her eyes as she ran to Inuyashas side.  
"I´m sorry that I attacked you. cough" He had now turned back to his own self.  
"YOU´RE THE ONE THAT´S INJURED!" she screamed back, tears overflowing her eyes.  
A pair of feet landed at the opposite side of Inuyasha, Kagome jumped back in fear when she saw who it was.  
"Damn it, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cursed.  
Sesshoumaru took hold of tetsusaigas handle and pulled it out, completely ignoring the barrier. What he did next surprised everyone. He dropped tetsusaiga at Inuyashas side. As of he hadn´t surprised them enough he pulled out tenseiga and healed him.  
"Sesshoumaru?.." Inuyasha said.  
Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk back to Rin and Jaken. He stopped and without turning around he said:  
"Inuyasha, you are weak..." Inuyasha seemed a little disapointed.  
"... but you´re not a fool." was the last Sesshoumaru said before he left. It was also the last Inuyasha heard before he blacked out due his loss of blood.

Inuyasha woke up to see a wooden cealing. He assumed his friends had taken him home to Kaede´s hut.  
´...but you´re not a fool.´ Inuyasha remember the last things he experienced before his black-out. He couldn´t understand anything of it. Why had his brother, that hated him so much, saved his life, not stolen tetsusaiga and said that he wasn´t a fool? It just don´t make any sense. It goes against all logical rules about what he knew about his cold brother. After sereval minutes of failing to understand, Inuyasha lay it aside. He intended to sit up, but something was stopping him. Looking down at his chest he saw the sleeping form of Kagome. He hadn´t realised that she was there until now. He softly shaked her awake by her shoulders.  
"Inuyasha..." she said sleepy as she awoke.  
"INUYASHA!" she yelled and hugged him close, a firm grip of the front of his haori. She started to cry against his chest.  
"I, I thought you would die!" she said sobbing.  
"It´s okay now, it´s okay." Inuyasha said, rubbing her back. After a few minutes of crying, Kagome was feeling better, sitting at his side instead of laying on him.  
"How long was I out?" Inuyasha asked.  
"For 3 days" Kagome anwsered.  
Inuyasha looked at the floor in front of him, finding nothing other of interrest at the moment. Then it hit him,  
-the necklace was once again around his neck! He took it in his hand, looking at it as he didn´t belive it was there, then he closed his hand around it, trembeling. He faced the different direction, away of Kagome.  
"Inuyasha?.. It´s not that bad... is it?" Kagome asked.  
"... no, I guess not... it only means that you still don´t trust me." He said still facing away from her, a tear going down his cheek.  
"No, it´s not like that! Its only..." Kagome stopped, unable to say what ever she was about to say.  
"Then what!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome stayed silent a moment. Then she said:  
"I just thought that... that you and Kikyo have an unbreakable bound and... between you and me I´m not sure if there is, so I thought the necklace would somehow bound us..." Kagome said, a few tears starting to escape her eyes.  
"Baka! I don´t care about Kikyo any longer, everytime I meet her she leaves me to go on her own. You are different, you never leave me whatever is the matter! I love you with my whole heart!" Inuyasha yelled, literary forcing Kagome´s bad thoughts away with the last sentence.  
"You do?" Kagome asked, not sure he really said that.  
"Yes, I do!" Inuyasha ensured her.  
"Inuyasha!" Once again she hugging him close. "I love you to!" Inuyasha embraced her, inhaled and swallowed before he asked:  
"Will you marrie me?" Kagome looked at him as if he would have been a ghost.  
"Yes!" She hugged him closer, if possibly. Thay sat like that around 10 minutes. After that Kagome broke the silence.  
"Should we tell our friends"  
"Yeah."

In the room next to the room Inuyasha was resting, were Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and kaede around the fire. Kaede was preparing a soup in a boiling-pot above it. Inuyasha and Kagome joined them as they walked through the door.  
"Good that you´re up, Inuyasha. This time we were really concerned about you." Miroku said.  
"Mm" Sango agreed.  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at the floor with their friends. Shippo jumped up on Inuyashas shoulder.  
"See what happens then you wont let me come with you. You got really injured"  
Everyone awaited the sound of Shippo being beated, but it never came. Inuyasha just seemed to happy to get angry.  
"What with you inuyasha? You didn´t do anything... noughty, now did you?" Miroku asked.  
"Of course not, you freaking pervert!" the pissed of hanyou said.  
"Actually, we´re getting married" Kagome said.  
Everyone went Oo "You are"  
"Yes"  
Miroku turned his head towards Sango.  
"Sango, now then our friends are going to do it, we can as well do it at the same time"  
Sango blushed.  
"If, if you say so." she said, blushing even more. Then she suddenly hit him with hiraikotsu.  
"Why do you have to tuch my ass att a time like this?" she asked angry.  
"Sango..." he tried to explain.  
Everyone else laughed. Then suddenly something very unusal happend.  
"Hey, I got an idea!" Inuyasha said, "Now we only have to get shippo and Kirara married and we´ll be one big family"  
Again everyone except two laughed, but this time it was Shippo and Kirara. Shippo looked pissed and Kirara blushed, trying to hide behind her tails.  
"DON´T MAKE FUN OF OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Shippo yelled att Inuyasha.  
Everyone was like OO, exept Inuyasha that was like .  
"You have a relationship"  
"Uhm... AAAAAHHHH!" Shippo ran out the door, kirara after him with concern on her face. Everyone else laughed. When they had calmed down Kagome said:  
"Inuyasha, actually that wasn´t very nice"  
"Don´t worry, I´ll get him back." Inuyasha also left the house.  
Inuyasha followed Shippo´s scent into the wood, finding him behind a rock after a few minutes. He was sitting with his back towards the rock, his hands in fists on his legs and looking at the ground before him. At his side was Kirara.  
"Why does Inuyasha have to be so mean!" Shippo asked no one in particular.  
"You don´t have to be so angry." Inuyasha walked to stand in front of shippo. Shippo snorted and looked away.  
"Nobody laughed at your relationship, they laughed at my idea. And they´re not laughing any longer anyway, they´re waiting for us." Inuyasha stretch his hand towards Shippo.  
"Let´s go home." Shippo looked at Inuyasha surprised, then accepted his hand. They almost looked like father and son. They started to go home to the hut, Kirara at Shippos side. As they walked into the hut they failed to notice the golden eyes watching them.  
"It seems that my little brother is getting married." the owner of the eyes said. "Maybe we should pay a visit at the marrige"  
"It should be fun." a woman voice said.

Thats for chp. 1.  
Liked it? What could have been better? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha saw as his friends started to wake up. As usual he had not slept because he didn´t have to being a hanyou. After have been sitting against the wall the all night he felt a need to stretch his body. His friends that had been sleeping on thin mattreses on the floor did the same.  
"Morning Inuyasha." Kagome greeted him, then she picked up the still sleeping form of Shippo that was laying on her blanket. Shippo awoke in her arm, stretching.  
"Good morning Kagome." he said. Then he jumped out of her arms, stretching standing on the floor.  
"Good morning Inuyasha." he said without thinking.  
"Hm?" Inuyasha and Kagome wondered. Usually Shippo wouldn´t greet Inuyasha good morning. Feeling the stares on his back he turned around and asked:  
"What"  
"Oh, nothing." Kagome gave him a sweet smile and went to make her bed. Inuyasha only looked away, hiding a smile. Shippo went out the door with Kirara to play as Sango knocked out the pervert she was supposed to marry. The sound of hiraikotsu connecting with Mirokus skull resembled the sound of tree against tree. Nobody cared as it was as normal as Miroku touching her ass.

It took the group the whole noon to prepare the party thay were going to have. There would be no sermonies, they would only hava a party with lots of food and games. The reason it took the whole noon was because they wanted to have the party in a clearing in the woods. Inuyasha and Miroku had a tough time getting the table trough the woods, inuyasha slightly annoyed that he couldn´t do it his way, because it would probably end up with a broken table. As Inuyasha and Miroku accomplished their mission, the rest of the group had already moved all chairs and some food. As Inuyasha came back to Kaede´s hut he found that the food had ben placed in baskets to be easier to move. He looked at what the three last baskets contained, none of them containen anything perishable. After seeing that he took one basket in his teeth and the other two under his arms and made his way to the clearing. As he came to the clearing the girls had already started to make the table, and it was finished not long after his arrival. The group sat around the table and started to eat and chat. The table contained a lot of meat, rise, fish, bread, souces, pasta, and of course, very much ramen.

"Hey inuyasha," Miroku started a conversation, "you are really lucky, I mean you are around 200 years old and is marrying a 15 year old girl"  
"You are lucky too," Inuyasha anwsered, "you found someone to marry even though your coursed hand, and I´m not talking about the kazaana"  
"At least I´m not two-timing"  
"What. did. you. just. say"  
"I think we all know what I´m talking about"  
"I didn´t two-time, goddamn it"  
"You did"  
"Did not"  
"Then what du you call"  
"Miroku!" Kagome interruped, obviusly not liking where this conversation was heading.  
"Can you please stop destroying the good time we´re having"  
"Ok, ok!" he said, admitting his defeat. He moved his hand from over to under the table, to test the on his knees it seemed. But knowing Miroku they knew he had another purpose.  
"If you tuch my ass you´ll die." Sango warned him. Miroku sighed, unable of doing his two favorite hobbys, this party didn´t seem as fun he had imagined it.

Inuyasha picked up a sent, he stod up and gripped tetsusaigas hilt. He went towards the surrounding woods thickest part, there the shadows were completely black. Before anyone could ask he said:  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha was unsure of what to do because of his last encounter with his brother. He didn´t unshealt tetsusaiga because his brother maybe would take is as a threat, starting a fight. And he didn´t want that. But just in case, he had a firm grip on the hilt.  
"Can´t I see my brother on his wedding?" Sesshoumaru asked, stepping out from the shadow. A smile on his face. Everybody at the table frooze looking at him, they too, unsure of what to do.  
"Keh, don´t tell me that you´re jealous or something, because I doubt the you´ll ever..." Inuyasha stopped as he saw the woman beside Sesshoumaru.  
"Kagura?" everyone asked in chorus. "I thought you died." Inuyasha continued.  
"Oh, I did." she anwsered. To tell of their faces, they obviusly didn´t understand. Sesshoumaru explained:  
"Toutousai upgraded tenseiga"  
"Speaking of toutousai..." Inuyasha said, turning around and looking up. There on his three eyed oxe Toutousai was.  
"Oh-ho Inuyasha!" he greeted, "I need to talk to you, but we can take it later"  
He jumped of his oxe and took inuyashas place at the table.  
"You don´t mind, do you?" he asked.  
"I guess not"  
Now sesshoumaru explained why he had come:  
"I need to talk to you Inuyasha, now." He said. He stepped aside so Rin and Jaken could walk past him. "I will leave them here, but don´t worry, they won´t attack your friends." he ensured, then starting to walk into the woods. Inuyasha didn´t know why he trusted his brother, but he did.  
"I think we´ll need more chairs." Miroku said.  
"Don´t worry." Kagura said, cutting down a tree witch her fan. She cutted the tree into five knee-high pieces for each person to sit on. She, Jaken and Rin joined the table.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Inuyasha asked his brother.  
"From now on I´m going to see you as my brother instead of a weak hanyou." Inuyashas eyes went wide. Seeing this Sesshoumaru said:  
"I understand that you don´t understand why I going to do so, am I right"  
"Eeh, Yes"  
"It started when I met you and the miko at the time I was looking for tetsusaiga, I had feeling for you, as a brother of course, but I did not understand or accept them. Instead I pushed them away, together with you. When I met Rin I understood the feelings, still not accepting them. However I did let her travel with me. Lastly, when I met Kagura, or rather when I got to know her, I both understood and accepted the feelnings. I´ve seen things another way since then. I don´t care what a person are anymore, but who they are." Sesshoumaru ended his little speach.  
"You sure have changed." Inuyasha said amazed.  
"I´m glad I did, I finally understand our father´s last words to me." Inuyasha looked wondering at his brother.  
"He said: "Sesshoumaru, do you have something you wish to protect?", a long time I anwsered that question with that I protect nobody, but now I know better. I know I got Kagura, Rin, Jaken and you, Inuyasha. Therefor I will start travel with you instead of alone with my group. More friends is only better, and together we will be stonger. No need to go separate paths"  
Inuyasha didn´t know what to say or to do, he only looked at his brother. Again, Sesshoumaru was the one breaking the silence.  
"We should go back, you can thing about it"  
"Yeah, and by the way, her name is Kagome"  
"I will remember that."

As they returned to the party everyone was laughing.  
"What did I miss?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Oh, I only told them about Sesshoumarus confession." Kagura said.  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes putting a hand to his forehead, not liking where this would lead.  
"What? Tell me too!" Inuyasha said, and Kagura started all over again.

Flashback  
The last thing Kagura remembered was dying on a field in front of Sesshoumaru, but now she found herself laying on the ground somewhere else. As she turned around she saw Sesshoumaru in time to shealt tenseiga. Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk, after a few meters he stopped.  
"Will you come with me?" he asked.  
"What?" she asked back. She stood up and looked at him. He turned his head and said:  
"You got your heart back, you are no longer Narakus slave. You are free to do what you want, therfore I am asking, will you come with me"  
"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, looking at the ground with a blush.  
"Yes"  
"Why would you want that?" Her blush growing a darker shade of red. Without her noticing it, Sesshoumaru had walked up to her and hugged her lightly.  
"I dont know why." was his anwser.

Suddenly, a near bush shaked slightly, and Sesshoumaru heard a girls voice.  
"I knew it! I knew they were in love"  
"Quiet Rin, Sesshoumaru will hear you"  
Annoyed, Sesshoumaru threw the bush away, revealing Rin and Jaken.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said and bowed.  
Sesshoumaru hit him in the head and "scolded" Rin:  
"Rin, you are not to ever spy on me again"  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama"  
End flashback

Again everybody laughed at the part with Rin, except Sesshoumaru that looked annoyed, Rin that only grinned and Jaken that seemed to be embarressed. After calming down everybody returned to eating and chatting. Time flew by as night arrived and it was time to go home. Kagome placed herself on Inuyashas back for a ride, Shippo on her shoulder.  
"See you tomorrow." Inuyasha told the rest of the group, jumping into the woods.  
"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked on his back.  
"You´ll see"  
They came out of the woods at the boneaeters-well, only difference; a small house at it´s side.  
"Woah! You built this?" Shippo asked.  
"Yep." Inuyasha anwsered and let Kagome of his back. At first look Kagome thought it looked like Inuyasha only had cutted down a few trees and pounded them into the ground as walls, and placed trees cutted in half as a roof. Then she got a closer look, she saw that was exacly what he had done. Even thought it was simpel, it was very stable. As she got inside she saw that the house got three rooms. One big rom with a fireplace for cooking inte middle, one bedroom for shippo with a small strawbed and one bedroom for her and Inuyasha with a big strawbed.  
"Wee! I got my own room!" Shippo squealed happy.  
´Of course you got your own room, no way you would be sleeping in the same room as me and Kagome!´ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome changed into her pyjamas and went to bed. Inuyasha took of his haori and joined her. They shared a kiss, and then just lay still in their embrace. When Inuyasha was sure Kagome was sleeping, he slowly made his way out of the bed and slipped into his haori. He wasn´t even a little bit sleepy, and laying awake with Kagome all night long would either bore him to death or drive him crazy. He went out for a walk in the woods, there he met his brother.

End of chp. 2.  
I know this chapter isn´t as good as the first, but I wanted it this way.  
The following chapters will contain more action and adventure, and will probably be more interesting. I appreciate any reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sunshine reached kagomes face through the window, telling her it was morning and time to wake up. Kagome however, turned her face down into the pillow, resisting. She didn´t, anyway, as a loud boom reached her ears. She quickly sat up in the bed, looking for the source of the sound, wich of course were not found in the bedroom. She quickly got dressed and speeded out from the room.  
In the living room she met Shippo storming out from his room, obviously he had also awoke by the boom. After looking meaningly at each other they left the house together.

Now outside the house they could see a column of dust and smoke rising in the woods, in the area around the column trees were falling. Thay ran through the woods towards it. As they reached the place, that now was a clearing, they teamed up with Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kaede.  
"What´s happening?" Kagome asked, "Is it a demo... n... ?" She trailed off(?) as the sound of two swords clashing together reached her ears - tetsusaiga and tenseiga!  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stod with their swords pressing towards eachothers. Inuyasha completed the slash that he had entered the face-to-face position with, pushing Sesshoumaru back. But Sesshoumaru had let him do that as he attacked Inuyasha now with the sword in the ground. Inuyasha jumped back, pulling tetsusaiga up as a shield with the power of the jump. Once again they stod face-to-face testing eachothers strength.  
Now that the fight had calmed down slightly Kagomes trembeling voice asked:  
"S-, Sesshoumaru only t-, tried to fool us y-, yesterday, d-, didn´t he"  
"Seems like it." Miroku anwsered.  
Kagura appeared out of nothing:  
"Are you standing here saying bad things about Sesshoumaru, hmm"  
Everyone backed away from her in shock.  
"Take it easy, can´t you see that it isn´t even a real fight"  
"What?" The group asked in chorus.  
As on que(?) the two brothers approached them as nothing had happend.  
"What are all of you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Maybe because we were wondering what the hell was going on when you were fighting and destroying the forest?" Miroku stated the obvious, his voice dripping of sarcasm.  
"Oh, yeah!" Inuyasha said after taking a look around the area full of fallen trees.  
"Idiot" Shippo said.  
"Who´s an idiot...?" Inuyasha was suddenly standing behind Shippo shaking a fist.  
"You won´t dare to hit me or you´ll feel the pain of my superior power"  
"That is? "  
"I´ll cry and tell Kagome to sit you"  
"... Hey Kagome, can´t I hit him this once to get those retarded thoughs out of his head"  
"Nope"  
"Damn"  
"Anyway" Kagome started, "what was that fight about"  
"We were only training," Inuyasha anwsered, "helping each other to improve our techniques"  
"More like I was helping you, Inuyasha"  
"What was that"  
"Then tell me, which of my techniques were you able to help me improve"  
"Grrr! Like your technique to avoid THIS! KONGO SOUHA!" Inuyasha blasted the attack towards his brother, who almost was not able to avoid it. After regaining his breath Sesshoumaru ran upp to Inuyasha before he could do anything, - and gripped his ear, lifting him in it.  
"Now, little brother, what have I said about using that attack against me"  
"What the fuck, sesshoumaru? Let me down! What do you think you´re doing?" Inuyasha struggeled to get free, in vain. The rest of the group stared, big sweatdrops on their heads.  
"It´s good that he doesn´t try to kill Inuyasha but... this is MUCH more creepy than before." Miroku whispered to Sango.  
"You said it."

"Hmm?" Kagura walked up to the brothers, "Weren´t you able to easily avoid that attack"  
Sesshoumaru dropped inuyasha;  
"The speed and strenght of his attacks has improved"  
Inuyasha got up and dusted off his haori.  
"Yeah, but I don´t know why thought"  
"That´s what I came to tell you." Toutousai appeared in the little group.  
"Ok, so what is it"  
"As you already know, you attacks will be stronger, AND you´ll never transform into your fullblood form again"  
"Really!" Inuyasha was shocked, but happy.  
"Yes. When your life was threatened you transformed to survive, but now when you´re married, it wont happen cause it would be a threat to Kagome. Because tetsusaiga don´t have to use any power to stop your tranformation, you can use all of it´s power in your attacks"  
"So," Inuyasha started, "why wasn´t the transformation stopped simply when I fell in love"  
"I don´t know, but that´s how it is. Anyway I have to go home now, goodbye." Toutousai rode away on his three eyed oxe.

After the swordsmith left everyone found themselfs hungry, so they went back to Kaedes hut for breakfest.  
"so, where should we look for that bastard Naraku this time?" Inuyasha said.  
"Actually, I can sense him." Kagura said.  
"Hmm?" everyone looked at her.  
"I got my heart back so he can´t control me any way anymore, but I´m still made from him and can somehow sense him now"  
"What are we waiting for?" Inuyasha stood up.  
"To finish our meals?" Miroku said.  
"Oh, yeah!"

Efter finishing their meals everyone got their stuff and left the village towards north.  
They followed a small track with open woods on each side. It was a nice summerday, not cold and not to warm to travel either. Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru frowned and snorted in chourus, not long after, Kouga came running towards the group.  
"Long time no see, Kagome." He greeted.  
Sesshoumaru whispered to Inuyasha;  
"Why are you letting him so close your mate"  
"It´s cool, I can´t wait to see his expresion when he finds out"  
"Eh, Kouga..." Kagome interrupted Kouga in his little speach about his love, "I´ve married Inuyasha"  
Kouga dropped his jaw in shock, then he bit together in anger.  
"I just have to kill him and the problem will be gone." he said and threw his claws towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily blocked the attack with one arm, and with the other he cutted out the shikon shards in Kougas legs:  
"Sankon tessou"  
Kouga flew back into a tree, but stood up again on his hurt legs. Then suddenly his eyes went wide.  
"You..." He pointed towards Kagura, "You´re the one that killed everyone"  
He charged towards Kagura only to meet the fist of Sesshoumaru.  
"Don´t you dare to attack Kagura with thoose filthy wolfclaws of yours!" Sesshoumaru threatened. Standing up again, Kouga said:  
"Now all of you are enemies to the demonwolf tribe! I never want to see any of your ugly faces ever again"  
"Keh! With these..." Inuyasha held up the two shikon shards, "we have no reason to see you anymore"  
Kouga looked at Inuyasha one last time, -with total hate in his eyes -, and ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats chapter 3

Liked it? REVIEW!

I don´t know but I like doing these:

Miroku - stating the obvious  
Inuyasha - "Oh, yeah!"

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! (Ps: Review ;)) 


End file.
